Nightmare in the Cage
by SPNisMyTherapyXx
Summary: This right before Sam was rescued from the cage. Adam is torture by Lucifer instead of Michael. He thought the torture wasn't going to be as bad as Sam's but he though wrong. The Devil likes him a lot.


_**A/N: This idea just popped inside of my crazy head and I head to write it as soon as I can! And here we are my new fic that might be done I am not sure if I should continue it. Please review and message me for advice and or questions or if you want to just talk! I am always here for people. =) **_

_**P.S: the song nightmare by avenged sevenfold helped me with this fic. Also disclaimer goes to Eric Kripke , he is the genesis behind Supernatural, all the praise should go to him and the writers too I guess ;) **_

Nightmare in the Cage

Adam tried to annoy the echoes of Sam's screams of pain and the breaking of bones that crunched too loudly in his ear. He dug his palms into his ears trying to block everything out but it never worked. Sam, his older brother that he didn't get to know before his body went jumping in the cage was being tortured by an angry and merciless ex-archangel.

Lucifer.

He didn't know where the other archangel, Michael, is at. He disappeared as soon as his brother started playing with Sam. The Devil wasn't tired after fighting his older brother; he still had adrenaline pumping through him ready to be used on anything he could get his hands on. The second oldest Winchester was the unlucky one to be closer to the fallen angel.

This wouldn't be happening if he wasn't so unbelievable stupid. He thought he was going to see his mother again, Michael even told him so. He was young well still is, it seems. He doesn't even know how long he has been done here. He trusted the angel because they were God's creatures! They were supposed to be trustworthy! Aren't they?

He shivered and hugged his legs closer to his chest. Where he was at, was a small corner that was ice cold that he could see his breath and his fingers and toes were so numb that he didn't think he could defend himself from the powerful archangels now, well he used to be able to try and get one good punch at one of them when he first came down here. But now he couldn't He was weak and not strong enough to protect him and Sam.

Protect him and Sam.

He took a glance at his brother again. Why did he need to protect him again? He was the one that got him sent down here. He should be worry about protecting himself, not Sam. He was a grown man that has dealt with things similar to what is happening to him. He could deal with a powerful archangel and the Devil on his own, while he tried to go somewhere else that should be safer.

Adam moved till his bones popped because of the position he was in for a long time. He stood up and made sure that Michael and Lucifer were busy while he made his escape somewhere else.

He took a few shaky steps in a run. He thought he was doing well when he saw a door in the distance and kept that on his mind. He was determining to make it safely to the strange door that shine throughout the smoky haze of the atmosphere that made of the walls and ceilings. The floor was even a strange texture; it was like water but not at the same time. It was dark mixture of red, black, green and purple and would suck you in if you didn't seat down on your butt or stand too long in one spot.

He was stopped by six feet thick stones hedges before he could reach the door. He felt like screaming bloody murder but he didn't He only gasped in shock when he saw those huge stone blocks come hurtling to the ground like a bomb ready to explode, but it only rumbled the ground and make a booming sound that rattled his ear drums.

He annoyed the sound and continue running to safety. He was counting on that door to protect him from the evil creatures. He never once thought he would be dealing with an archangel and the Devil that wanted to harm him down here in Hell. Stones continue to drop down in front of him no matter where he would be at.

Adam was so close to the door when lightning bolts flashed next to him and hit the ground. The electricity ran up his body, shaky him like a leave and have pain explode everywhere in every cell and hollow places in his body. He dropped like a rag doll and landed on his back still being shocked. His body shook and quivered as he tried to get back up but he physical couldn't

"You really think you can escape us, human?" He cringed from the sound of that cruel sarcastic and husky voice. He manages to lift his head up to see the Devil moving in front of him like there was another him. He focuses on another object, the door. He gasped when it shimmer and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

He groans in crushed hope. Then the next second his head hit the ground brutally over and over again. All he heard was evil laughter ringing in his head like it was some fun house here before he passed out into black nothingness.

* * *

He came to with a painful banging in his head like there was a huge hammer knocking around his brain. Adam groaned in agony and tried to lift his head to see where he is at. It didn't take long for him to notice the difference in the atmosphere, it wasn't cold, airy and dare he say somewhat comfortable. He was somewhere else in this Hell hole, somewhere much darker, warmer and not a place for the weak at heart.

He made a move to get up but found he couldn't Fire hot pain hit his arms and legs. The youngest Winchester eyes bugged out and fear course through his blood. He tried again but was yanked back roughly and painfully. He looks down and saw chains plunged deep into his ankles, holding him up. Wait holding him up? Where the fuck is he at?

He annoyed the jolting pain pulsing in his head and lifts his head up and looked around. He was dangling over an endless bottom less dark abyss. Chains that were hooked into his wrists and ankles kept him from falling down forever.

"I could snap my fingers and you would be falling down forever and forever till you crumbled into nothingness."

He shivered when he heard that husky cruel voice echo around him.

"Lucifer." Adam spit out the fallen angel's name like it was venom inside his mouth.

"Adam Winchester." The Devil popped in front of the young man with a snake like grin. His eyes scan over the fallen angel and notice he was hovering with his huge feathery and leathery wings; his wings were mostly black with streaks of blood red, dark green and purple. It kept him a float with a new body now. He gulped at who he chose to wear. It was his boyhood friend. The first person to make him realize he was gay. He moved away when he was seventeen years old. They even had a relationship but they never went all the way because they never got the chance. It was a secret relationship that's probably why. Adam was afraid to come out of the closet and that severed their relationship. Ever since then he never got close to anyone and haven't gave up his virginity. He was still in love with him.

"It's Milligan, Adam Milligan you son of a bitch."

"Nah Winchester fits you better."

Lucifer moved closer to him till they were only a centimeter apart. He smirked and his green eyes turned into a land of lava. It was black with cracks that were fiery red. Sharp long fangs appeared from his mouth and the youngest Winchester stared in shock.

"You like what you see?" He cocked his head and touched Adam's cheek like a lover. The boy flinched then gave him the death glare.

"_Don't touch me_."

"There's the Winchester attitude I know so well." He grins smugly and trails his hands down Adam's chest that was covered by his dirty button up shirt. "I don't think you need these clothes since you are around me now." He lifted his hand up and gave him an evil grin showing off his gleaming fangs. The boy's eyes went wide as saucers and shouted.

"Wait! Where is Michael?"

"You don't need to know where he is at; you are with me now."

He snapped his fingers and Adam's clothes disappeared like a flame of a candle being blown out. He clenched his fists in panic, fear and in anger; how could he do this. He tried to hide his private parts but he couldn't.

His body was exposed.

Violated by the eyes of the fucking Devil.

"You are one pretty little human aren't you?" He chuckled softly.

**This can't be happening**, he told himself that over and over as Lucifer came closer to him each second that passed. Oh what does he know? He doesn't know how long it has been, time is nothing down here. Ten years might have passed and he wouldn't know.

"Quit thinking so loud. It's ringing in my ears."

The punch that descended on his cheek came like a bullet. He didn't except it and didn't see it heading to his face before it landed. Once the touch of his fist brushed against his cheekbone, he knew the pain was going to be intense.

His head snapped to his right and blood gushed out of his mouth. A tooth even popped out when he ran his tongue around his mouth. His breath was ragged now as he picked his head up and moan from the throbbing hot white pain surrounded his cheek bone now. The Devil could have broken the bone there.

"Why-y are you doing-g this-s?" He said with blood gurgling in his throat.

"Because my brother won't do it."

"That doesn't mean-"

He didn't finish his sentence when another blow to his other cheek stopped him.

"Now I only want to hear you scream out in pain or pleasure whatever rocks your boat, sweetheart."

Before he knew it the Devil shoved his whole fist inside his chest, almost close to his heart. He thanked god it wasn't his heart. He screamed so loud from the sudden excruciating pain that he swear that his vocal cord would break. The pain felt like a burning fire that wanted to burn me out of existence.

It reminded of the time when he died by the hands of that ghoul long time ago when he first got to taste Death on his tongue. The monster tore him apart inside and out. That was how he devoured him till the light in his eyes burned out forever but it didn't stay out forever. The ghoul and Adam thought he was dead for good.

But not for the angels.

They had a plan for him.

They popped in one of his memories when he got his first blow job from his boyhood friend when they were fifteen year old. He lied to his brothers about making out with a girl on his prom night. He didn't go the dance because he was too God damn depressed about his best friend he lost because he was too scared like a wimp to come out.

They told him about the apocalypse and he was destined to me Michael's vessel.

If he said yes, he would be reunited with his mother in paradise.

He thought it was a great deal, never thought he would be grabbed into the cage and never see his mother again. He was stuck down here to deal with Michael and Lucifer, mainly the Devil, now to be exact.

Lucifer didn't stop torturing him. After he was done putting his hand inside his chest he lifted the boy's head that had streaks of tears down his face and his eyes puffy from crying out in pain.

"You sound delicious when you scream like that, darling." Adam stared into bright green eyes that didn't look like they were filled with malice and hunger for blood through tear filled droopy eyes. They looked invited now, not uncomfortable anymore. His wound healed itself back up moments earlier just like others he got down here.

"Adam, it's me."

"Huh?"

"It's me baby." He blinked till his eyes cleared up and he could stare into the eyes of…Eli? It really looked like him but it was Lucifer playing with him, right?

"No, no, you aren't real. I am in Hell, you can't be here."

"But I am here. I have missed you so much."

"You're not real, you're not real…" He repeated those words over and over in a soft whimper and closed his eyes. Eli annoyed his mumbling and stroked Adam's cheek so gently that the mumbling slowly faded out. Deep blue eyes met green ones as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm going insane in here."

"Maybe but doesn't it feel wonderful seeing me again?"

"Yes but-"

"Don't think; let your feelings guide you."

In a blink of an eye he was freed by the chains and landed on a soft silky material. He didn't get a chance to see where he is at when Eli crawls slowly towards him. He had a lustful glint in his eyes but yet Adam could see he had love in his eyes too. He captures his mouth and kisses him gently and passionately.

His kisses were nothing like Adam had ever felt before, back when they were together. He saw fireworks and felt warmth tickling throughout his body. Eli pushes him gently down on the bed and ran his hands down his chest; barely enough that it felt like a feather against the other and made him shiver in pleasure.

He smirked and knew the boy was ready.

He kisses down his chest until he reaches his semi hard cock. He looks up at Adam with love and lustful eyes that seemed like it was staring at the blue-eyed boy's soul, he groaned and shook in pleasure.

He was now painfully hard and bucked into Eli. He needed the release. Eli slowly kisses his dick and he fists the sheets. He hissed when Eli blew hot air on his leaking precum penis.

Adam couldn't help but let moans tumbler out of his mouth when he felt that hot and wet mouth touch his dick finally. He licks it like a lollipop. That drove him insane. He was holding the sheets for dear life and squirming like a worm feeling all kinds of pleasure zoning in on his dick.

Eli takes Adam's whole dick in his mouth and was sucking it like a lollipop. That drove the boy over board. He saw lights flash before his eyes and felt himself release like a water fountain.

He came down a few minutes later and felt Eli pop his mouth off his dick. He couldn't move his head that was the most intense thing that had ever happen to him before.

Adam feels him straddle his waist and kiss him hard on the mouth. He tasted himself on Eli's tongue and that turn him on again. He grabbed his hips and let both of their hard dicks rub against each other like hungry blood thirsty animals.

"I want you, Adam…" He whispers in his ear. Adam moaned and held him tighter. He felt him move his hand down to his ass. Eli shoves one finger in his hole and the boy's head flew back on the pillow and his eyes snapped open in pleasure that hit him again. He moved his finger in and out of his hole till he could feel himself become wet and wide open.

His body wanted him to just shove his dick in his hole already and pound the fuck out of him.

Wanted to take his virginity, mark him as his.

Digits disappeared out of Adam's ass and Eli grabbed his jaw with those hands and looked into his eyes.

That look wasn't the look of love anymore. It was the look of a serial killer, a monster about to devour him.

"You don't deserve to be fucked or be loved by someone, Adam. You broke my heart when you didn't come out for me, that's why I moved away. You are a monster."

The youngest Winchester eyes filled with surprise and hurt but that soon changed when he felt a piecing pain explode in his chest. He looked down and saw a ruby encrusted dagger embedded inside him.

He stared back up at Eli but he was gone now. Lucifer was replaced by him, with his black fiery eyes burning into him and his fangs barred in his face.

He was in a young Nick's body with a malice and hunger look plastered on his face.

The fallen angel twisted the blade and that caused Adam to cry out in agony. He pulled out suddenly and blood fled his chest like a broken dam.

Adam clinched the sheets in his fist not in pleasure but in pain, burning hot agony pulsing throughout his chest when he saw The Devil shove his hand inside of him. He screamed hoarsely while he gurgled blood when Lucifer pulled on something that shouldn't have been pulled.

It felt like a bolt of white-hot electricity shocked his whole body. He then fell into a convulsive fit with his head lolling around and his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and used his powers to pin down the boy's limbs from flapping around like some dying fish needing oxygen.

He continues to dig his fingers into the gaping hole in the boy's chest exposing his heart that was slowly beating now. He let his nails grow till they were about two inches long. With those new digits ready to destroy the boy's sanity, the fallen angel grins so huge he looked like the Cheshire cat.

He cut arteries and veins slowly, wanting to see the sight of what it would do to the boy. The youngest Winchester boy was dying a slow and painful death having his brain shut down completely about ten minutes later and sent him to the land of nightmares flashing like some old film back in the 1930's.

His body felt everything as it would buck and shake like some mental illness patient going through an episode.

Lucifer loved it. He breathed in the sweet smell of insanity and humanity slowly fading out of the boy's soul. Soon he will be his.

He ripped out his heart and ate it like some hungry cannibal starved for weeks.

After that he dropped down next to Adam and pulled him close to his chest, letting the blood drape over him like a blanket and inhales his scent. He smelled like cherries, sweat, sweet metallic blood and musky smell of fear.

All his favorite smells wrapped into one soul he can break down here like he did to Lilith.


End file.
